Really Wicked Grace
by Hot elf
Summary: A game of Wicked Grace at Vigil's Keep gets out of control, and Megan, Nate and Carver end up including Zevran and Anders in their usual games. Who am I kidding, this has no plot at all. It never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Really Wicked Grace**

"I believe this round is mine, gentlemen." Megan grinned at the men assembled around her table. "Your turn, Anders. Robes off."

Anders made a great show of shrugging off his robe, rolling his eyes. "Yes, ma'am. Though, honestly, what is the point of this game?"

"What do you mean?" Nate eyed his bare chest shamelessly. His speech was a little slurred from the wine, Megan couldn't help but notice. "Surely you must have played _Really_ Wicked Grace in the Tower, too. The point is to get people naked and embarrassed. Works fine, I'd say."

He was right, of course. Megan smiled nostalgically. It was hardly the first time she had wagered her clothes either. This particular modification of the rules tended to come up pretty much every time people got drunk while playing.

Anders leaned back, stretching voluptuously and giving Nate a shameless wink. "It sure does. Only I can't see anyone here getting particularly embarrassed." He made a sweeping gesture that took them all in: Nate; Carver; Megan and Zevran. "I mean, seeing as how practically everyone in this room has slept with everyone else at one point or another…"

"Ah, _caro_ , you may be exaggerating a bit there, no?" Zevran rubbed his head affectionately against Anders' shoulder. "I, for one, can only lay claim to having been with you and the Commander, though it's certainly not for lack of interest."

Carver nearly choked on his drink. "Right. And I've never slept with either you or Zev."

Anders shrugged. "Well, that could be arranged."

Carver blushed furiously. "I… didn't mean…"

"Didn't you?" Zevran practically purred the words, reaching out to run his fingers lightly along the perfect line of Carver's strong shoulders. "Such a pity. Because I'd be quite open to such an arrangement, if you were."

A shiver went through Carver's body, but he appeared too tongue-tied to respond. Zevran laughed quietly, but he didn't pull back his hand, and his eyes remained locked with Carver's.

Listening to their banter, Megan felt a hot surge of excitement. The feeling went nicely with the wooziness from the Nevarran red, she had to admit. "So, are you suggesting we should… fill the gaps in our experience?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Anders. "I thought you weren't all that much into women?"

"I would make an exception for you, Commander." Anders' tone was smooth and suggestive, but Megan couldn't help but giggle.

"Is that supposed to tempt me? Because you'll have to do better than that." She raised her chin in a clear challenge.

Anders smiled, not at all offended. "All I'm saying is that there would be no harm in a bit of fun between friends. And we are friends, aren't we? Besides…" He paused for effect. "If I'm not mistaken, you have never been with a mage, right? You might be interested in what I have to offer."

Megan swallowed at the look that accompanied his words. It definitely carried enough heat to convince her of his interest.

Nate hadn't said much so far, but his eyes were darting from one to the other, dark and intense. Megan did her best to gauge what he was thinking of Anders' proposal. Though, really, Zevran was the only one whose presence might pose a problem as far as Nate was concerned, since he was already sleeping with her and Carver, and he'd never made a secret of his attraction to Anders.

But his relationship with the assassin tended to be mercurial at best, with lots of hidden barbs traded between them on a regular basis. She hardly expected him to stand by and watch while his regular lovers had fun with Zevran. Unless… Maybe she'd read him wrong and what she'd taken to be jealousy was really just sexual tension? After all, Zevran was definitely attractive enough to catch anybody's eye.

She'd expected more resistance from Carver, actually, but the tension between him and Zevran was almost palpable now. But would he really-

Before Megan had quite finished her ruminations, Nate took her hand. "What do you say, Meg? Do you want this?" His voice was thick with arousal.

Megan swallowed. "I… I'm not sure. It would depend what 'this' is, exactly."

"Do we have to decide now?" There were fine laugh-lines around Anders' eyes as he slowly rounded the table and went down on his knees next to her. "Can't we just try out a few things and see if you like them?"

Before she could respond, his lips met hers, soft and sweet, and Megan gasped. Anders' hand gently held her head as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He tasted like no one else she'd ever kissed, a faint metallic tang that she realized had to be lyrium, or maybe the magic buzzing all through him. Whatever it was, it was exciting and sent her imagination into overdrive. Behind her on the bench, Nate was a solid, reassuring presence, warm and firm and familiar.

Megan had lost her shirt a few rounds ago and was wearing only her breastband. The thin linen didn't really pose an obstacle for Anders' questing fingers. When he ghosted them over her nipples, adding just a spark of electricity, she arched up with a small cry of pleasure that he eagerly drank from her lips.

"Fuck, Meg, this is hot." Nate was breathing hard against her ear. "Look."

Opening her eyes and turning her head, she saw that Zevran had made his move, too. He had settled in Carver's lap and was running his hands all over the latter's bare, muscular chest. Carver was almost naked already, and the way his cock strained against his smalls made it obvious he was fully on board with the proceedings. Of course, Megan couldn't blame him. Zevran looked good enough to eat, as usual, all but naked himself. And she remembered all too clearly how skilled his hands were, how good they must feel on Carver's heated skin.

Anders made a small impatient noise and pulled her back into another kiss, his hands making short work of her breastband. As soon as her breasts were bare, he moved down to take one nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue against the rosy skin. Nate groaned again, cupping her other breast with his hand and pinching the nipple gently. Megan's smalls were soaked already, and it didn't help that Carver was kissing Zevran now, moaning his name, his large hand entangled in the assassin's fine blond hair.

"Stop." It came out sharper than she'd intended, and the effect it had on the men was almost comical. They each froze in motion, their heads turning toward her in unison. "I didn't mean-" Megan felt herself blush. "I just… I want you naked, all of you. I want to see you."

She ignored their grins as they followed her wish. If they were really doing this, if she was having sex with four gorgeous men, she would damn well make the most of it. Nate was the last to wiggle out of his clothes, at the same time as Anders pulled down her own smalls with a theatrical flourish. Megan swallowed.

"Anything else you want, _carissima_?" Zevran's amber eyes were flashing fire. "Tell us."

Megan's head was spinning. Anders hadn't actually let go off her, and his hands were teasing and playing all over her body, with the occasional hint of magic to spice things up. Behind her, Nate was hard and eager, and the way Carver was looking at her as Zevran caressed him was making her dizzy with want.

"The bed," she managed to stammer.

Nate and Anders both nodded, getting to their feet and making their way over to the bed with her between them. Zevran and Carver followed and got comfortable on the other side of the huge four-poster.

The men resumed their caresses, and Megan closed her eyes for a heartbeat, the familiar callouses on Nate's fingertips her only hint as to who was touching her where. She almost didn't care; it all felt so good. Long fingers slid deep inside her wet heat, so soft she knew they had to be Anders', and then a sudden charge of magic exploded right _inside_ her and she came so hard she screamed.

Carver and Zevran had paused for a moment to watch her, both of them panting so deeply she could see their chests raise and fall. Zevran's long, graceful fingers were wrapped around Carver's cock, playing him like an instrument. Carver did his best to keep his hips still, but he was clearly fighting a losing battle, and when Zevran bent down to take him between his full lips, he surrendered with a strangled cry.

"Megan." Nate was clearly not done with her yet, nor with Anders. "Come here."

He arranged her carefully on the bed, spreading her legs wide, then tilted his head at Anders in an inviting gesture. Anders seemed a little nervous as he moved between her legs, and she instinctively reached down to take hold of him and guide him inside her. He exhaled when he was all the way in, a soft, contented sigh that reminded her of a happy cat.

Nate ran a soothing hand down Anders' spine, but then his expression changed from tender to predatory and she suddenly realized what he was planning. "Keep still," he murmured, reaching for the oil they kept in the nightstand.

* * *

Anders was pretty sure it didn't get better than this. He still couldn't quite believe how quickly everyone had agreed to his suggestion. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe they had all been just as curious as he was. In any case, here he was, with Nate opening him up, slowly but insistently, and Megan writhing under him with abandon, and it was _amazing_. He hadn't been with a woman in ages, not since his Tower days, but there was no denying she felt good around him, hot and tight and wet. And what Nate was doing to him…

He closed his eyes in ecstasy, but he had to open them again almost immediately, because he really, really didn't want to miss what Zevran and Carver were up to.

Zevran's head was bobbing up and down eagerly as he took Carver in deep, and the younger man's expression was transported with lust, his eyes rolling back in their sockets as he bit down hard on his own hand to keep himself from whimpering. The muscles in Carver's stomach were rippling convulsively, and he looked gorgeous, lithe and strong and powerful.

Anders would never fully understand why Nate was so in love with Carver; the young man always seemed far too blunt and awkward to him. But as far as looks went… Yeah, Carver was gorgeous all right. And of course, Zevran was utterly beautiful, his slim golden body taut and sleek, the lines of his tattoos dancing in the candlelight with every move he made. Seeing the two of them together did things to Anders he couldn't quite explain. He'd never been too interested in just watching, but it definitely had its charm.

Nate made a small, satisfied noise, obviously judging him ready, and then moved in behind him. Anders forced himself to breathe deeply and relax. In his wildest dreams he hadn't dared to hope he would get to have Nate again. He had never forgotten the few nights they'd shared, long ago, and though he was in love with Zevran and more than happy with the assassin's efforts in bed, he'd missed Nate, missed the roughness of his hands, the scent of him, the noise he made as he pushed inside him.

Megan wiggled under him as Nate began to move until they had found an angle that worked for them both. Briefly, Anders wondered whether he ought to be more active, but really, things seemed to work best if he let Nate set the pace. Nate seemed happy to do most of the moving, and his thrusts were powerful enough to push Anders deep into Megan's willing body. Judging from the blissful noises she was making and the rapt expression on her face, she was getting plenty out of this, too.

Carver came with a last, almost desperate cry, and Anders could finally focus on Megan again, bending down to reclaim her mouth, laughing in utter delight when she wrapped her legs more tightly around him and dug her nails into his back. He lost track of his surroundings shortly after, too overcome to be sure who did what, who came first, who cried out the loudest. All he knew was that at some point the world exploded in a flash of light as the tension in him finally broke, and he poured himself into Megan, clenching around Nate at the same time, caught between them in a climax so sweet and yet so burning hot it nearly made him faint.

When he opened his eyes again, his gaze fell on Zevran. Zevran who was still hard, still shaking with desire, Zevran whose eyes were glued onto the three of them with an expression of such naked hunger.

"Zev." Megan's voice was scratchy, but full of warmth. "What about you? What do _you_ want?"

Zevran's posture grew noticeably more tense. "What I want… More than I can possibly have in the course of one night, my Warden. I'm dying to be with you once more. I want to watch all of you in the throes of passion, I want to touch every one of you, feel you, make you scream. But first…" His eyes darted up to meet Nate's. "I want _you_."

* * *

For a moment, Zevran was actually afraid he'd misjudged the expression in Nate's eyes. He'd been so sure he'd read desire there, and something close to envy when Carver had been brought to a mind-blowing peak by Zevran's talented mouth. But maybe-

"Zevran." Nate sounded slightly strained, as if struggling with conflicting impulses. But when his clear grey eyes met Zevran's, there was no hesitation, no attempt to conceal the naked desire in them. "Fine with me. Just give me a minute."

"A minute." Zevran sighed, doing his best to hide his jealousy. "Well, thank the Maker for Warden stamina, I guess."

Nate actually grinned. "Let me clean up a bit." He got to his feet and walked over to the bathroom.

Zevran followed him with his eyes, enjoying the view. Nate was almost as tall as Anders, but his shoulders were a lot wider, tapering down nicely to his slender hips. He was a lot hairier than the mage, too, but that would make for a nice change.

Next to him, Carver exhaled shakily. "Zevran. Thank you. That was… incredible."

"I know." Zevran didn't even bother to hide the smugness in his voice. "My pleasure." It wasn't a lie. He'd truly enjoyed making Carver come undone.

He lay back with a contented sigh. It wasn't often that a chance like this offered itself nowadays, and he had _plans_. Tasting Carver, feeling him unravel, had been marvellous. Nate would be next, and he was looking forward to that, more than he could say. Afterwards, he intended to remind Megan of their time together, and then, maybe…

He was torn from his musings by Nate's return. Maker, but the legends really didn't exaggerate where Wardens and their superior staying power were concerned. The man was half hard again already, and when he settled next to Zevran on the huge four-poster, it took only a few well-placed flicks of his tongue to get him to full hardness again.

"What now?" Nate's voice was rough like sandpaper, and it seemed to scrape all over Zevran's already oversensitive skin.

He had to close his eyes to collect himself. _What now, indeed_. He found himself momentarily at a loss on how to proceed. Nate was so difficult to read, with such tight control, with so much passion underneath, and no way of telling what would win out. Maybe a kiss would tell him more… Tilting his head, he offered his lips, and Nate immediately took advantage of the offer.

Zevran had imagined his kisses to be hard, demanding, a struggle for dominance, all tongue and teeth, but once again Nate managed to surprise him. His lips were soft and gentle at first, brushing against Zevran's with the barest suggestion of more, and when he finally deepened the kiss, he drew it out with every sign of enjoyment, long and sweet and almost playful, leaving Zevran panting for more. But, when Zevran took Nate's hand to guide it to his aching cock, he was in for another surprise.

"No." Nate shook his head, his face unreadable, but was there a hint of a smile in the corner of his eyes? "I'm not going to risk you spending yourself before I've had this pretty cock of yours inside me."

Zevran inhaled sharply, and at the same moment a choked noise from Carver made him turn his head. Yes, Carver was watching them, his eyes large and almost feverish. Megan had curled up next to him, stroking his thigh in lazy circles, looking almost amused at the intensity of his reaction.

Returning his attention to Nate, he met his gaze again. "If that's what you want, I'm game," he drawled, doing his best to sound unfazed, but failing miserably.

Nate was smiling openly now, a slow, dangerous smile, as he reached for the oil. "Oh, yes. Do you want to do this yourself, or would you prefer a show?"

* * *

Nate had to fight back a laugh when Zevran's eyes widened at his words. _Didn't expect that, did you?_ He knew the assassin was proud of his many conquests and confident to the point of cockiness about his abilities as a lover, but he himself was hardly inexperienced either. A youth spent squiring in the Free Marches had been quite educational in terms of what two horny young men sharing a room could do together. Maybe he'd end up showing Zevran a thing or two after all. Nate had always loved a challenge.

And Maker, Zevran was so beautiful! For all his grumpiness toward the assassin, Nate wasn't blind to his stunning good looks. He had been curious about those intriguing tattoos for a long time, and if he hadn't been so worked up already, he would have taken the time to trace every one of them, to follow their swirling lines all over Zevran's lithe golden body. But as it was, he simply couldn't wait.

"Well?" He rolled his hips slowly, letting one oil-slicked finger trail further back.

Zevran inhaled sharply, his hands clenching into fists. "I don't know, to be honest. I am not sure I can trust myself either way, but I think…" In one smooth move, he slithered between Nate's legs, and pushed his hand aside. "I think I can't possibly deny myself the pleasure of touching you any longer."

The assassin's face was tense with barely contained desire. He obviously knew what he wanted, and for a moment Nate felt a twinge of apprehension. After all, it had been a while, and Zevran was big for an elf. But he forgot all about his concerns the moment those long, graceful fingers got to work. It seemed Zevran's boasts hadn't been all that exaggerated after all. Nate couldn't recall ever having been touched with such assurance, such precision. Within minutes, he was writhing, _aching_ for more, pleading in a voice he hardly recognized as his own.

Zevran looked maybe a tad smug when he finally aligned himself and slowly, ever so slowly began to push inside him, but Nate wasn't fooled. For all his experience, Zevran was struggling to keep control, his whole body trembling with the effort. Some part of him desperately wanted to break this iron control, but at the same time he wanted Zevran to take it slow, wanted this to last as long as it possibly could.

He whined in frustration, because he couldn't decide, and Zevran paused immediately. "Everything all right?"

"Yes." His answer was little more than a hissed breath, and he forced himself to repeat it. "Oh, yes. Please… oh, Maker! Please don't stop."

Zevran laughed shakily. "I can assure you that I have no intention of stopping, _caro_. I've dreamed of this for a very long time."

Nate was more astonished by this admission than he let on. When Zevran had first shown up at the Keep, he'd been friendly, but distant. True, he'd seemed a little vexed that he and Megan hadn't been able to pick up where they'd left off. She'd been very clear about it, too. Zevran would always remain a good friend, but the days when he was welcome to warm her bed were over. That had to have been a disappointment for him, after coming all the way from Antiva to be with her.

Still, he had quickly found solace in Anders' arms. And while he routinely flirted with practically everyone, Nate had never been under the impression that Zevran had been particularly interested in him. But then, an assassin had to be good at hiding his feelings and motives, out of necessity.

All those thoughts dissolved when Zevran began to move, his incredibly smooth skin sliding against Nate's like sheer silk, his hips rolling with perfect grace, finding the right angle and rhythm with unerring certitude. Closing his eyes, Nate let his body take over, too overcome to care about anything else. _So good_.

* * *

"Carver? Are you okay?" Megan sounded concerned, and Carver forced himself to nod.

"I'm fine," he croaked, catching her hand and pressing it hard.

More than fine, actually. He wasn't sure whether it was possible, but he kind of thought he might come from watching alone. To see Nate like this, sprawled on his back in shameless abandon, Zevran moving above him with sinuous grace, to hear Nate's voice, wrecked from begging for _more, harder, deeper_ , to breathe in their scent… It made him want all kinds of things, things he hadn't even known he wanted before. For a moment, he wondered whether Nate was actually doing this on purpose.

He glanced over at Anders, who was watching just as raptly as him, one hand slowly stroking his own hardening cock, while the other rested companionably on Megan's hip. She didn't seem to mind. There was a soft smile on her face, but when she turned to face Carver again, it turned pensive.

"You know, Carver, it occurs to me… You've never been with a mage either, have you?"

He cleared his throat, trying to avoid looking at Anders' lean naked body. "No, I… I've wondered, though. Revon was always _very_ popular with the girls. He said there were things he could do with his magic that I couldn't even imagine-" He broke off, embarrassed at the mere memory of his brother's taunts.

"Stupid show-off," Anders grunted, rolling his eyes.

He must have done _something_ with his hand, though, because Megan shivered visibly, her eyes closing in pleasure.

"So… aren't you curious?" She gave Carver a little shove with her elbow. "Come on. Anders is right here. I'm sure he'd be happy to show you. It's… nice."

She flashed a bright smile at Anders, who returned it, looking genuinely happy and relaxed for once. Carver felt his throat go tight, but he made himself nod shakily. If nothing else, he really was curious. And even though Anders wasn't actually his type, he'd imagined him with Nate more than once.

Anders settled back comfortably against the headboard and signalled for Carver to lie down with his head in his lap. "Come here. Relax"

The tone of his voice was oddly familiar, and it took Carver only a moment to recognize it as the one Anders used when he was healing him, warm and reassuring. And suddenly everything became easy as the realization hit him: He _trusted_ Anders. He trusted all the people in this room with his life, had done so, in fact, over and over again, and he had saved their lives just as they had saved his. They already shared a bond, and what they were doing now, what they were about to do, seemed almost trivial in comparison.

Anders started off with a rejuvenation spell, sweet and refreshing, and Carver smiled happily when he recognized it. This same spell had helped him regain his strength countless times in battle, and if it resulted in a different kind of rejuvenation now, well, he certainly wasn't going to complain. It wasn't even the first erection Anders had ever given him, to be quite honest – in the heat of a fight it was a common enough side-effect of healing spells.

"Ready for more?" Anders whispered in his ear, and he nodded eagerly.

He'd expected more of the same, but when the sweet tingle of the next spell hit him, magic racing through his veins, dancing over his skin like veilfire, he actually cried out, his whole body arching up in ecstasy. That was… different. Different, and mind-blowingly hot. Every nerve in his body was buzzing, and before he had quite recovered, Anders did it again, sending him flying off the sheets a second time.

"Oh, Maker." Megan stared at him with wide eyes. "You are so hot like this."

Anders grinned and extended a hand toward her, running it slowly down her breastbone. Carver was almost sure there were sparks flying from his fingertips, but whatever he did, it had much the same effect on Megan as it had had on him. She cried out and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Carver could _see_ her nipples grow hard and pebbled. Without thinking, he ran a hand up her thigh, between her legs, and sure enough, she was dripping wet, ready for the taking.

"Meg." He hardly recognized his own voice. "Please."

"Yes." She was on top of him before he could say more, lowering herself down on his hard cock, whining with delight when he filled her.

Megan moved her hips in a perfect circle, and she felt so good around him, just like she always did, only this time there was so much more. Behind him, Anders was breathing hard, stroking himself with fast, furious movements. And when he turned his head, there was Nate, almost close enough to touch, Nate, who was almost too far gone to see him, but managed to extend a hand to take his and squeeze it hard enough to hurt.

And then, just went he thought it couldn't get better, Anders sent another wave of magic through him, and somehow it travelled through their joined bodies, through all five of them, so perfect it made him want to cry. The world went away in a rush of pleasure more exquisite than he'd ever imagined, and Carver lost all ability to think and care for a while.

There was more, of course, throughout the night, more love-making, more bantering, more cuddling. None of them seemed to be able to get enough until the first rays of sun painted the sky a pale pink, and they were finally too worn-out to go on. Lying sprawled on the bed, they eyed each other warily, unsure of how to proceed.

"So…" Anders was the first one to speak. "Are we going to talk about this? What it means? What happens now?"

Carver felt his chest tighten. _Shit_. What had they done? He had been far too drunk and excited last night to consider the consequences. What if Anders and Zevran expected-

But Megan shook her head calmly and decisively. "Honestly? I think this is one of those things where we're all better off pretending it never happened at all. Not that I regret it," she hastened to add. "It would just make things too complicated. For all of us."

Anders looked relieved, as a whole, though there was a tinge of sadness in his smile.

Zevran nodded smoothly. "Wise words, _cara_. Now, sleep well. And we won't mention this again, I promise. At least, not outside this room." He winked at them, and Anders and he quietly grabbed their clothes and slipped out of the room.

"Maker, Megan." Nate laughed softly. "That was amazing. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect-"

"Shhh." With a giddy giggle, Megan rolled over on her stomach and placed a finger on his lips. "It never happened, remember?" Growing more serious, she reached out for Carver, too, and pulled him close. "I love you two, more than anything. You know that, right?"

Carver felt a warm wave of tenderness spread inside him. "I love you, too, Meg. And you." He shyly glanced at Nate, relieved beyond measure to see nothing but love and acceptance in his eyes. "I'm yours."

* * *

 _Hugs and thanks to my amazing beta suilven!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I wasn't going to write a second chapter, but then somehow this happened. Just smut, no plot, a little fluff ;). Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Megan wasn't a religious person as a rule. Yet, as she climbed the stairs up to her own suite of rooms, she sent a fervent prayer of thanks to the Maker. The evening sun was shining through the window like a blessing from above, bathing everything in a soft orange glow. The rain had finally stopped. All through the past week, it had come down in thick sheets, making the rivers swell high, and turning the roads into muddy ravines. Even the Pilgrim's Path, leading from Amaranthine down to Denerim, had become impassable for a while. Which wouldn't have been a problem if she'd been safely at home, at Vigil's Keep. But no, she'd been stuck in Amaranthine with Sigrun, Thorin, and Oghren.

The mere memory made her yawn. Their inn had been agreeable enough, but she had been bored out of her mind within the space of two days. The two lovebirds had spent most of the time in their room – not that she blamed them. Oghren had settled down at the bar, sampling the various brews and drinking himself into a pleasant stupor. Whereas Megan had been left to her own devices in her room, without anyone to take care of her or entertain her.

She headed straight for the bath and emerged half an hour later, clad only in a thin housedress, freshly scrubbed and already feeling considerably revived. She couldn't wait to see Carver and Nate. Boredom always made her horny, and she was hungry for them, for their caresses, the heat of their bodies. But as she approached her study, she heard the sound of muffled voices coming from the room. Male voices, and not just the two of them. Did they have company, at this hour? It was hard to suppress a tinge of irritation.

When she opened the door, her suspicions were confirmed. Nate and Carver were there, Nate in an armchair near the fireplace, Carver settled comfortably at his feet, leaning back against his long legs. But they weren't alone. Anders was sitting at her desk, leafing idly through a thick volume whose title she couldn't make out.

And at the table, Zevran was busy filling several goblets before turning to face her with a big smile. "Ah, _cara_. It is good to have you back. Allow us to welcome you home properly, yes?"

Megan didn't know what to say. Part of her was sincerely touched by the gesture. They were smiling at her expectantly, all four of them, and on the table between them, there was a tray of snacks and a large carafe of wine. Some fine vintage from Antiva or Nevarra, no doubt. Zevran could be relied on to pick something good.

But, at the same time… Her gaze wandered over Nate and Carver and she almost moaned aloud. They looked so delectable, dressed only in light pants and shirts, happy and relaxed. Nate's hair was unbraided for once, and her fingers itched to run through the black, silky strands.

Zevran's smile widened as he watched her reaction, fine laugh lines crinkling the corners of his eyes. Anders, too, was smiling to himself as he turned a page. _I wonder why they find this so amusing_. With a tiny, irritated exhale, Megan walked over to her two lovers, reaching for a goblet in passing. Carver moved aside a little to make room for her, and Nate readily pulled her in his lap.

"Meg. It's been a long week without you." His voice was hoarse with want, and Megan felt a shiver race down her spine.

Carver looked up at her, and the heat in his gaze was almost tangible. He didn't say a word, just placed a warm, firm hand on her thigh, and once again, she had to bite back a moan. _No, this won't do._

She turned to face Anders and Zevran, placing her goblet on the table with a heavy thunk. "Look, guys, I really appreciate this, but… I've missed my boys, and I-"

"We've all missed you, Megan." Anders rose to his feet in a fluid motion and walked over to them. "All four of us." He bent down and brushed his lips softly against hers.

Next to her, Nate groaned at the sight, tensing all over.

Megan gasped as the implication of Anders' words hit her. "You've worked this all out without me, then?"

Carver winced, and she immediately relented, running a calming hand through his thick hair. She hadn't meant to sound so aggressive. If she was honest, there was really nothing she didn't like about the whole scenario.

"Don't be mad, Meg." Carver turned and rose to his knees, facing her, and the expression on his face was so earnest and eager it made her heart skip a beat. "We just want to make you happy. You know, like last time."

Megan's throat was almost too tight to speak. "I thought…" She swallowed again, hard. "I thought we'd agreed to never mention that again."

"Not outside this room," Zevran corrected, a sly smile on his handsome face. He, too, had joined them, on the other side of the chair, and his hand was now lightly tracing her collarbone, making her tingle all over. "In here, it's a different story, don't you think?"

Megan's skin prickled in anticipation, but she still hesitated. Last time, they had all been drunk and it had been easy to blame everything on the wine. This time, however…

"Don't worry, Meg." Nate's voice sounded warm and rough, right next to her ear. "Whatever we do tonight, it won't leave the confines of this room, I promise." He breathed a kiss on her neck. "You're right, we've talked, and we're all very clear on this. We're all reasonable, grown-up people, and this changes nothing. We just want to… have fun together." Extending a hand to Zevran, he pulled him into a brief, but heated kiss. "We all want this, Meg. If you say yes…"

Megan chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. They were surrounding her on all sides, watching her, and she could _feel_ their desire, quite literally in Nate's case. He was hard as a rock already, straining against his thin pants. But the others, too… they were looking at her as if they wanted to devour her. Carver's hands were hot on her legs, Anders' skin was fairly buzzing with suppressed magic, and Zevran was licking his full lips slowly, smiling that predatory smile of his. Maybe there were women out there who could have resisted their offer. She most certainly wasn't one of them.

"Go ahead then," she whispered, leaning back against Nate's hard torso, and he laughed softly in her ear.

Carver made a small, satisfied noise, deep in his throat, and he didn't waste any more time. His strong hands spread her wide, shamelessly wide, and he tore off her smalls with an impatient huff. Megan whined, expecting his mouth on her any moment, but Zevran stepped in, holding him back, gently moving his head further down. Carver complied, kissing his way up her thigh, slowly, light as a feather, driving her almost mad in the process because she couldn't _wait_ to have his mouth on her.

Behind her, Nate made a small strangled noise, and then he reached out to kiss Anders, deeply and hungrily, his hand snaking between the folds of the mage's robes. Anders whimpered, his hips moving unconsciously while he quickly undid the fastenings and threw off the garment. Underneath, he was stark naked, and Megan stared at him, feasting her eyes on him without a trace of shame. _So lovely._

Anders was nowhere near as muscular as the other three, but he had an exquisite body, long and lean, his skin pale enough to look almost translucent in places. When she reached out to trace his ribs, to follow the soft trail of golden hair on his belly downwards, he trembled visibly under her touch. He had such a _pretty_ cock, too, long and slim, slightly curved, his flesh taut and hot under her hands when she touched him.

Nate's hand joined hers, his strong fingers wrapped around her smaller ones, and Anders gasped hard, staring down at their hands with single-minded focus. Just then, Carver finally reached his goal, breathing a kiss upon her core, snaking his tongue between her folds, and Megan cried out sharply, going taut all over.

Zevran had somehow managed to bare one of her breasts, and now he took her nipple between his lips and teased it gently, then sucked harder, adding the tiniest of bites before he quickly lapped at it again to soothe the sting. Carver's tongue was getting more insistent by the minute, claiming her thoroughly, seeking out every sensitive spot, thrusting inside her until she thought she'd die from pleasure.

Nate was still holding her tight with one hand. "Well, Meg?" He was breathing fast and hard. "Who do you want first?"

Megan shook her head. It was impossible to decide. She wanted _all_ of them, right now. And she needed to see them, to feel them. Letting go of Anders, she quickly freed Zevran from the confines of his breeches, moaning at the sight of his cock, hard and ready and weeping fluid. Down between her legs, Carver got the hint and shed his remaining clothes, and he, too, was more than ready to take her. And behind her, Nate seemed close to losing it altogether, grinding himself against her ass through their clothes.

"Who, _cara_?" Zevran was panting, too, his hand squeezing Carver's shoulder in a punishing grip. "Tell us."

Megan's eyes darted from one man to the other. Try as she might, she couldn't make up her mind. Zevran had shrugged off his shirt, too, and they were all so beautiful, so perfect, and she knew exactly how each of them would feel inside her. No matter who she chose, it would be wonderful. She'd missed Zevran, and Anders was always exciting, with the added extra of magical stimulation. But on the other hand, she hadn't been with Nate and Carver in over a week. How could she possibly-

"Meg." It was the expression in Carver's eyes that finally decided her. Such sheer, unadulterated devotion, such a sincere plea - there was no way she could resist.

With a small, helpless noise, she slid from Nate's lap straight into his arms, straddling him and taking him in as deep as she could. Carver cried out, shaking all over, and pulled her to his chest, holding her so tightly their bodies practically melted into each other.

"Maker, Meg." His voice was shaky with emotion. "You feel so good."

Zevran moved smoothly behind him, embracing him, embracing them both, supporting Carver's back, and Carver let his head sink back against his shoulder with a long, grateful sigh.

"Kiss him," Megan whispered at Zevran. "Please."

The assassin complied with a low, warm laugh, and it was so hot, watching them kiss, feeling Carver's whole body react to the kiss, hearing him moan. Instinctively, Megan tightened her legs around him, then pushed herself up, just a little bit. Zevran immediately took hold of her hips, lifting her higher, until Carver whined in protest at the loss of her heat. Pushing her down hard again, Zevran took her cry of abandon right from her lips in a fiery kiss that left her trembling like a leaf.

They were so close, all three of them, so close it was easy to share kisses, easy to lose track of who was touching her where. Easy to feel every twitch and shudder of Carver's body as Zevran slowly worked a finger inside him, teasing and caressing him with such merciless efficiency that Megan wasn't surprised when Carver suddenly went taut as a rope in her arms and came with a final, jerky thrust.

He didn't pull out of her at once, just sank back onto the floor, taking her with him. Megan smiled at the blissful expression on his face. But she didn't have much time to enjoy it because Zevran had moved behind her and was gripping her hips and lifting her off Carver, eager to take his place. When he thrust inside her, Megan mewled with pleasure. It was so good to have more, so good to be full of his hard cock, pushing her unrelentingly closer toward the edge, and she _liked_ the feel of Zevran inside her, always had. She delivered herself completely to him, her back arched to give him better access, her head resting on Carver's chest where she could hear his heart beating wildly. _So good_.

* * *

Once Megan had made her choice, Nate hadn't wasted any time pulling Anders onto his lap in her place. It had almost driven him to distraction to keep still, as turned on as he was by Megan's hot body and Anders' kisses. The mage was just as eager, unlacing his pants with trembling fingers, moaning unrestrainedly when skin met skin. Within moments, the two of them were rutting against each other, their lips meeting in another long kiss.

Nate loved Megan and Carver more than life itself, but there was something about Anders' kisses that made him hungry for more of them, always more. He could never get enough of that taste, sweet and honeyed, with the faintest hint of magic. And he loved the way Anders would sigh into his mouth, as if he was relieved to finally, _finally_ have what he'd craved. Anders was all need, no holds barred, so intense it was almost scary at times, and yet it was utterly addictive.

Calming down a little, now that they were finally touching, Nate spared a glance at Zevran, wondering if it was the same for him when he was with Anders. Did he truly appreciate Anders' love, did he feel the same? The assassin was busy embracing Carver, running his hands along the younger man's trembling flanks, but when he noticed Nate looking, he flashed him a quick smile. His eyes grazed over Ander's bare back in passing before he returned his focus to Megan and Carver. It was the briefest of glances, but his protective expression was unmistakable, and it made Nate relax a little. Yes, Zevran cared, and he would do everything in his power to keep Anders safe. _Good. He needs someone to look out for him._

"Nate?" Anders had pulled back a little and gave him a bemused look, halfway between amusement and concern. "Are you still here with me?"

 _As if I would want to be anywhere else!_ With a shiver, Nate returned to the present, threading his fingers through Anders' red-gold hair and dragging his head back to expose his neck to his kisses. Anders responded enthusiastically, even though Nate had been rough, bordering on brutal. _But then, he likes that sometimes._ Nate had noticed bruises on his wrists more than once after a particularly wild night with Zevran, but when he'd asked, Anders had assured him that the assassin knew exactly how far he could go. _He would never do anything I haven't asked of him, Nate. Don't worry._

And of course, Anders was anything but fragile. Vulnerable, yes, more so than most people thought, but not weak. It was easy to forget it, here in the chair, with his long, slender body pressed up against Nate's hairy, muscular chest, but on the battlefield, Anders was a force of nature. Nate loved it; to see him sizzle with untamed power just before he'd cast a fireball or a blizzard; to watch him take his staff through the complicated set of motions required for a lightning spell. Anders might have little of the brutish, barely tamed force in him that made touching Carver so exciting, but he had another kind of strength, and it was just as impressive.

And Maker, he definitely knew what he was doing! His hands on Nate's cock, on both their cocks, were skillful enough on their own, but when he added a touch of magic, as he did now, there was no better feeling in the world. Nate bucked up hard into his grip, suddenly unable to wait any longer, and Anders laughed softly, with a triumphant undertone that was wholly justified.

Carver and Zevran had traded places in the meantime, with Zevran taking Meg from behind while Carver held her, and that, too, was hot. Nate knew he wanted to _see_ them, to keep watching them, but at the same time he had to have Anders, and soon. With an impatient sigh, he spun the mage around in his lap and trailed his hand down Anders' spine, tracing each delicate vertebra in turn. Anders leaned into his caress, arching his back just like a large cat, and the image warmed Nate inside, his chest filling to the brim with affection. _It's a wonder he doesn't purr._

Nate had remembered to bring some oil, a small bottle discreetly stowed away in his pockets. He dug it out now, wiggling completely out of his pants at the same time. His shirt had disappeared a while ago, as had Megan's dress, and looking around him, he was dizzied by the amount of bare skin on display. They were all so beautiful. Megan's pale, lithe form, Zevran's golden skin, the muscles rippling in Carver's chest... It was exciting beyond belief to be surrounded by all this, to hear their sighs, and to inhale their musky scent.

The bottle opened easily, no thanks to his shaking fingers. Nate poured a small amount into his palm, and then got to work on Anders, smiling at the small eager noises he received in response. When he couldn't bear it any longer, he pulled Anders close, breathing in his scent. "Ready?"

Anders nodded, and he carefully lifted him, then lowered him down on his aching cock. It was hard to keep it slow, but Anders' low moan of pleasure was all the reward he needed. Once he was fully settled, Anders leant back against him, eyes closed, face open and trusting, and Nate had to pause, to savour the moment. _Oh Maker_.

* * *

Carver held Megan in his arms, doing his best to support her while Zevran moved inside her with a lithe sinuous grace that was wholly beautiful to watch. Some part of him actually rebelled against this, at watching her with someone else other than Nate, some small insecure part that kept whispering nasty thoughts at him. _What if she likes him better than me? What if she leaves me for him, leaves us?_ But when Meg glanced up at him, he could see nothing but love and trust there. She clung to him as if he was her lifeline, even as her eyes were losing focus, even as Zevran was taking her relentlessly higher and higher.

She screamed in the end, convulsing all over, her whole body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and Zevran followed her with just a few quick, pointed thrusts. Megan was still shaking by the time he pulled back. Carver kept holding her, stroking her hair, muttering soothing nonsense in her ears until she had calmed down enough to slide off his body.

Zevran was kneeling between Carver's outstretched legs, and now he ran a gentle hand up his thigh. "I'll never cease to be amazed by you Wardens."

Glancing down, Carver blushed hotly. He was half hard again, true. No wonder, what with the way Megan had wiggled against him, not to mention the noises Nate and Anders were making over there, in the chair.

"You are a lucky girl indeed, _carissima_." Zevran slapped Megan's behind lightly, an affectionate grin on his face. "With two of those marvellous specimens in your bed, I bet they can take turns pleasuring you for _hours_."

Megan laughed weakly. "Well, believe it or not, Zev, but right now, I need a break." She closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. "The two of you have worn me out."

 _Probably not for long, though_. Carver gently ruffled her hair. "Don't worry," was all he said aloud. "I'll let you rest." Instinctively, he glanced over at Nate, but it was obvious his lover was still very much occupied with taking care of Anders.

Zevran followed his gaze, chuckling softly. For a moment, he locked eyes with Anders who was moving slowly on top of Nate, and the look they shared was so warm and intimate that Carver felt like an intruder for witnessing it.

But Zevran was already turning back to him. "Ah, no. We can't possibly disturb those two. However…" He stretched slowly, favouring Carver with a heated look from under his long, blond lashes. "Maybe… Do you want me, _caro_?"

"Do I-" For a moment, Carver was speechless.

Zevran was still watching him, his amber eyes hot and intent, and the mere thought of what he'd suggested sent Carver's budding arousal spiralling higher. His cock twitched eagerly, and his blush deepened even further.

Zevran laughed again, but there was no malice in that laugh. "It seems I have my answer."

Slowly he trailed a finger along Carver's length, and it was… No one had ever touched him like this. Zevran's fingers were dancing over his skin so gently, light like feathers, but at the same time so unerringly precise that he seemed to hit every single nerve Carver possessed. With a small cry, he arched up, and just like that, he was fully hard again.

Megan had turned on her side, watching them. Her posture was heavy and relaxed, but her eyes were alert.

Zevran glanced around and found the oil bottle Nate had discarded. "Watch, both of you," he commanded, his voice hot and smooth as sin.

And they did. Carver felt his face heat up again at the sight of Zevran patiently preparing himself, but there was no way he would look away. And Megan… Her lips were half open, and it was obvious she didn't want to miss a moment of this.

When Zevran finally touched him again, liberally coating his cock in the remaining oil, Carver was too far gone to worry about details. All he knew was that he wanted this, wanted Zevran, and he only hoped he could make him feel as good as Nate usually made him feel. Zevran guided him patiently, letting them both take their time. And it was mind-blowing, so tight, so hot, so wonderful. With a deep sigh, Carver began to move.

* * *

Anders was beginning to fear he was dreaming all of this. He had had his share of sexual adventures, both in the Tower and afterwards, but being here, with those people he cared about so much, watching them pleasure each other in turn, watching _Zevran_ , first with Meg, then with Carver – it was almost too good to be true. And then of course, there was Nate, deep inside him; Nate's hand on his cock, stroking him with confidence; Nate's lips on his neck, kissing, nibbling, and licking the salty sweat off his skin. No, it had to be a dream. Only, the Fade had never looked and felt as exciting, and the sparks racing along every nerve in his body were real enough, so real that he knew he couldn't possibly last much longer.

Zevran was right there, on the floor in front of him, looking up at him with eyes that were dark and hazy with lust while Carver moved inside him, gaining confidence with each stroke. Nate gripped him more tightly, but then his hold faltered, and Anders nearly whined in frustration. _Shit. He must be close, too._

It was fortunate that Megan had been watching them. Before he knew what was happening, she was kneeling before him, her mouth closing around him, hot and soft and perfect; her small hand cupping his balls. She sucked once, slowly and deliberately, and Anders came so hard he nearly fainted. _Sweet_ _Andraste have mercy_. For once, he didn't feel the urge to come up with a more colourful curse.

Behind him, Nate groaned roughly and jerked hard against him. Megan withdrew with a smile, licking her lips and placing a quick kiss on the tip of his cock.

Anders cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled back. "Thank you," he breathed.

Then his eyes fell on Zevran and he knew what he needed to do. Raising his hand, he muttered a quick spell.

* * *

Zevran _was_ jealous of the Wardens' stamina. It just wasn't fair, the way they could go on for hours and hours, with no sign of flagging. He'd spent years learning how to husband his strength, how to hold off orgasms and keep going even afterward. Whereas they just bounced back immediately, always ready for another round. It wasn't fair.

Still, he couldn't deny that he appreciated Carver's staying power, as well as the boundless energy that kept the younger man pounding into him, hard and fast. It felt good, more than good, and Zevran took a wild pride in the rapt expression on his face. But, he was getting exhausted and the tiniest bit sore, and-

A blissfully cool wave washed all over his body, followed by a hot spike of renewed desire. Zevran felt a smile spread over his face, and he twisted his head to mouth a silent _Thank you_ in Anders' direction. The mage didn't reply, but the warmth in his eyes made Zevran swallow. _Thank you so much, amore mio_.

They had agreed early on in their relationship that there was no need for them to be exclusive. Both of them had spent most of their lives in happy promiscuity, both of them had grown up in environments where fidelity was a liability rather than a virtue. Zevran had known from the beginning that Anders had a thing for Nate, and he himself had never made a secret of his attraction to women, and to Megan in particular. They both knew none of this was a threat to the bond they shared.

Carver pulled back and slammed into him with renewed force, and Zevran felt the powerful thrust all through his body. Quickly, he returned his focus to the young man. Carver had a tendency to be stubborn and graceless, more often than not, but he deserved to be treated with respect and attentiveness, as much as anybody else he'd ever taken to bed.

"Carver, please." Zevran kept his voice gentle as he took one of Carver's hands and moved it to his cock, showing him how he needed to be touched.

To his surprise, Carver was a quick learner. Nodding briefly, he mimicked the movement with astounding precision. Zevran nodded in approval, and Carver laughed breathlessly. With just a little guidance, he soon managed to match his strokes to this thrusts, his eyes fixed eagerly on Zevran's face. It didn't take much longer. Zevran came with a long, heaving shudder, spilling all over his stomach, and Carver followed him without hesitation, eyes wide with wonder.

Megan took them all over to her private bathroom for the inevitable clean-up, then sank into her bed with a grateful sigh. Her eyes fell shut the moment her head hit the pillow. Nate settled next to her, pulling her close with an indulgent smile, and Carver joined the two of them, gazing adoringly at Megan's face.

Zevran shot a furtive look at Anders, receiving a barely perceptible nod in reply. Together, they made for the door, heading out with no more than a quick nod at the trio on the bed. _Time to go_.

* * *

 _Giant hugs and thanks to my awesome beta, suilven.  
_


End file.
